Naruto alternative
by Dark Cronos
Summary: AU. Naruto is raised by Kakashi and protected by Anko after Minato and Kushina die. His road to become a hokage as he combats threats against konoha, Canon and non canon, while the kyuubi strives to gain control. Starts when he is a child, though only for the first 2 or three chapters. Enjoy. On hiatus. May begin again soon
1. Prologue

I do not own naruto. I will introduce some OCs in the story but for now enjoy the beginning. It is AU on some parts like this first chapter. Here is my first Naruto story

Naruto Alternative.

While Kakashi had only been known as a solitary wolf for most of his life, there is one thing that changed his village's whole view on him. After all they never picture him, being a father to a child even if that child was his master's newborn son, in whom the Kyuubi had been imprisoned. The Jonin ninja branded as a genius since a young age hadn't pictured himself being a father either. But it was not like he had a choice, his master had made him promise that he would take care of his little one should anything happen to him and his wife. While the son of the "White fang" had initially refused, a subtle threat from the creature's mother to "come back from the grave and break each and every bone of his body" had awakened in him a sudden survi... I mean paternal instinct.

Of course that was if anything happened to them. Unluckily it happened. The kyuubi had broken free while Kushina was in labor. The poor woman had died shortly after giving birth and naming her son. His master, the fourth Hokage of the hidden leaf village had died shortly after paying the price of sealing the kyuubi in his own son. Many people died that night including the third hokage's wife.

And so the white haired jounin stood in the Hokage's office waiting for the third to appear. Of course it was obvious that he was going to retake the post after this incident. He had lost his wife and his two other sons were both grown men, he had nobody at home so he wasn't on a rush to retire anymore. The old man entered the room with a sad expression, which was normal because he was busy preparing all the funerals for the ninjas that fell during the kyuubi's attack. He seated on the Hokage's chair and pain entered Kakashi's body as he remembered the last time he had been there, joking with his happy master just two days before talking about how he would teach his son everything he knew.

Minato Namikaze had not only been his master. He had been his older brother and Kushina, his wife, had been his annoying older sister. They had helped him find peace and to see the courage in his disgraced father's actions. They had given him a family again and again he lost it. The pain was so great he could barely breath or stand properly when he was alone. He wouldn't let little Naruto go through it. He would protect him like he had promised he would. Of course as he stood before the Hokage all those feelings were interiorized.

"I heard you wanted to speak with me Kakashi" said the third Hokage with a profound sad voice.

"Yes. Lord Hokage, I assume no one has decided to take in little Naruto yet?" He asked. The Hokage nodded.

"Yes. The poor thing is not wanted by anyone, the people don't see a baby. The people see a monster." The Hokage replied. "The council has reunited to discuss what to do with him. The only general consensus is that we should keep them here. I personally would want the village to take care of him until he is old enough to fend for himself but there are those who want to raise him as a soldier and use him as a weapon."

Kakashi shivered at the thought. His master's son raised into a cold blooded killing machine. He didn't even need to know who had proposed it. Only Danzo, the leader of root and the shadow hand of the Kages would propose such thing.

"I would like to adopt Naruto and Raise him as my own." Kakashi said. The Hokage's eyes widened as he looked at Kakashi's visible eye. He had troubles reading his expressions because one of his was covered by the Bandana of the village and his nose and mouth were covered too. A smile appeared on his face as he realized the ninja was serious, but he still had doubts.

"Kakashi, raising a kid is a really difficult task, you are too young, barely 17, and you are not even married, the kid will know he is not yours." The Hokage said.

"I will not lie to him. I will not tell him the whole truth either. I will love him like I would if he was related to me by blood. I know I'm young but I have been taking care of myself since I was five. I think I can take care of a young kid like Naruto. And well, I know I haven't found anyone yet to marry her but I know I won't remain single forever, though I don't know if I'll find someone in time to raise Naruto" The third Hokage chuckled at the genuine determination of his subordinate. It was no wonder he had been Minato's disciple, they were so alike in many ways though he knew the young Jonin would never admit it.

"Ok" He said. "The child is yours. But without forgetting he is human you should also take into account what he is to the village as well. You are to guard the kyuubi until the infant was old enough to control it by itself. Dismissed."

The man nodded to the Hokage, turned around and left just as Danzo entered the room. They didn't even acknowledge each other's presence. The hokage lit his pipe and began to smoke it, while Danzo began his report.

"My men have finished searching for the man with the mask. We haven't found him and we are sure the fourth didn't kill him." Sarutobi just nodded. "Any clues as of who he is or who is he working for?"

"Not yet my lord but, there has been the rumor that the Uchiha clan could control the Chakra beasts with their sharingans. We should keep an eye on them for the time being." Danzo said. Sarutobi looked at his subordinate narrowing his eyes.

"We don't work based on suppositions Danzo. We work based on proofs and the Uchiha clan have been part of our village for quite some time now as well as the main percentage of our police force. I won't keep them under surveillance because your men don't know how to do their job, now keep working and maintain informed of any news. Danzo, if you find actual proofs connecting this to the Uchiha I will aloud you to do what you have proposed."

Danzo sighed in defeat. "As you wish lord Hokage." Then he disappeared at high speed. The Hokage turned around and looked at the village. His office was on the top of the tallest building, the hokage tower so he could see most of the village from there. He looked to the mountain where the four hokages faces had been sculpted. He couldn't avoid a few tears fall from his face as he looked at the fourth's face. "You died too soon my young friend."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Naruto))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kakashi entered the hospital gaining the attention of the few villagers that were in the waiting room. His pace was firm and there was no doubt in his face when he arrived to the reception. The nurse on guard looked at him and smiled.

"Kakashi Hatake?" She said with a soft smile. She wasn't an acquaintance but there were few people that didn't know who he was. He smiled under his mask and nodded.

"How may I help you?" she asked. Her voice was as soft as her smile.

"Yes. I'm here to pick up Naruto Uzumaki. May I know in where he is?" He asked as politely as before.

"Yes. He is on the maternity ward, you just have to go right through this hall and take the second turn to the right, you'll be there in no time." She replied getting back to the papers she was working on when he arrived.

"Thank you very much" he replied as he began to follow her instructions.

"I suggest you be very careful, there were a few angry villagers at the maternity ward demanding to let them have the baby" The nurse said without looking up from the papers. Kakashi heard this and rushed to the scene. When he arrived to the scene there was no one except for a purple short haired kunoichi. He did not need to know who she was either, but he did, she was Mitarashi Anko, a young chuunin the last survivor of Orochimaru's disciples. She was three years younger than him and her measures were… well that's not relevant. Her face looked sad as she looked through the window towards the maternity room where the babies were held. There was no trace of the angry villagers the nurse had told him about.

Kakashi sensed a hand on his shoulder and turned around, a really scared brown haired nurse with glasses stood behind him.

"I-I w-w-would be-be careful if-f I-I were you" She said with a trembling voice. "S-she h-has s-s-scared a-away all the v-villagers. T-there i-is a-a-a r-rumor t-that s-she is a-a servant o-of the Kyuubi."

Kakashi smiled at the terrified nurse.

"I see, I've come to take little Naruto with me. Would you be so kind to prepare him to go?" He said as charmingly as he could. The nurse blushed and nodded getting immediately into the room without looking at the young girl who did acknowledge her either.

He stood beside Anko who just threw a quick glance at him. He smiled at her.

"You won't make a lot of friends with that attitude" Kakashi told her smiling. The girl didn't reply she just looked at the baby. "You are interested in little Naruto huh?"

The girl looked at him with wide eyes, Kakashi could swear he saw a hint of humor in her eyes.

"The one his parents chose for him." He said sadly. "He was going to be Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Though know I'll guess he will be Naruto Hatake, adoptive son of Kakashi Hatake."

Anko looked at him with a softened expression on her face.

"You are going to adopt him?" She asked. Kakashi just nodded as the nurse handed him the baby. The young nervous woman had managed to calm herself.

"Come with me to the nurse station so I can give you all you need to cover for the baby's basic necessities for the next few days and of course the list of shots the child will have to take during his early years."

"Well then we'll be on our way then." He said to Anko as he followed the nurse. "Goodbye Anko."

The girl wasn't there anymore, and while to some other person that could reinforce the theory of her being a servant of the Kyuubi for Kakashi it said something completely different.

**Opinions?**


	2. I don't think he can I know he will

Here is my new chapter. Hope you enjoy.

I do not own Naruto.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Naruto Alternative)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

For Kakashi, life as a parent seemed almost a nightmare during the first year as a child needs care 24/7, yet he had made a promise and would not go back in his words. However as years went by he grew to love Naruto and it wasn't like he was alone taking care of the child. When he was out on missions, the young girl he met in the hospital, Anko Mitarashi was more than glad to take care of the young child, though when she achieved the rank of jounin she also had troubles with the time. Kakashi had also grown fond of the young Kunoichi and developed a sibling relation with her, he had even tried to remove Orochimaru's cursed seal with disastrous results, Anko ended in the hospital a month. But of course as years went by Naruto's life became more and more complicated. The village didn't seem to have forgotten or forgiven the Kyuubi, which from a logical point of view was normal, but by extension they seemed to hate young Naruto.

The first signs of this began when Kakashi and Anko took the little Naruto to the park when he was just three. It was a nice day and Naruto had tried to convince his father and "elder sister" to go to the park by repeating the word shouting.

"Park! Park! Park!" he repeated when all three of them were eating on Anko's home. Like Kakashi, the young kunoichi lived alone, since she was twelve as her family had turned their backs on her when she fell victim to Orochimaru, now she was seventeen and a rather beautiful woman in Kakashi's opinion. Of course the 21 year old parent was the first to fall to the charms of his son, when Anko glared at him he defended himself by saying that Naruto wouldn't let him sleep that night if he didn't take him to the park and adding that Asuma and Guy could corroborate his story. Anko finally gave in and after a Ramen based lunch, Naruto wouldn't eat anything else, to the park they went.

When all the families on the park saw them, they picked up their little ones and left without acknowledging them. Of course, Kakashi didn't care, and Anko in the past had been left alone due to her relation with Orochimaru so she was used to it, but little Naruto who had suddenly been left alone began to cry. It didn't last though. Anko knelt before the little child and smiled at him.

"Come on Naruto they have left the whole park to ourselves. Let's play!" She said. Naruto swept the tears from his face and did as told sat in a bench watching the two of them play throughout all the afternoon.

Kakashi sighed in relief because in his mind he had been trying to figure out ways of telling Naruto why the rest of the families in Konoha avoided him, without hurting his feelings and without telling him of the Kyuubi as the Lord Hokage had forbidden any kind of mention of it to the child. Now it seemed it would unnecessary for now.

"It will always be like this" said a voice behind Kakashi. He didn't take his eyes off Naruto and Anko but he didn't need to, he was hiding his Chakra well but, so well that Anko hadn't noticed yet, but that raspy cold voice was unmistakable.

"How can I help you in this fine day Lord Danzo?" Kakashi replied with fake politeness.

"I want you to give back what you stole from me three years ago, I want my weapon back" Danzo said with contained anger.

"I do not recall taking any weapon of yours with me three years ago. I think you are mistaken. Yet again perhaps you should ask the Uchiha clan, you seem to have taken an special interest on them this past years." He replied not letting his voice waver.

"You seem so full of yourself Hatake, yet I wonder if you can protect the child from me like you seem so sure of" Danzo said. Kakashi smiled.

"While I do not forget who I am talking to, you shouldn't either. I am after all a commander of the ANBU forces of the village. If you come near my son I swear you will pay." Kakashi replied angrily. Danzo had disappeared though Kakashi was sure he had heard his threat. Besides Naruto had Anko as well and the girl was also a prodigy within the ranks of the ANBU, there was no way the old scoundrel could come near the child without Kakashi's knowledge. Meanwhile Anko and Naruto continued to play without a care in the war, for now Naruto could enjoy childhood in blissful ignorance of the heavy burden he carried and Kakashi made a vow to make sure that would carry on for a long time.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Naruto Alternative)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sarutobi knew that Danzo had bothered Kakashi again. It wasn't good. Root and the ANBU were both crucial to maintain Konoha safe from outside attacks. However Danzo had always been ambitious and Sarutobi knew he had to calm him somehow. He could not give him Naruto, if given too much power Danzo would use the Kyuubi to wage war against other villages. He could let him investigate the Uchiha clan, after all he didn't think he would find anything on the clan, he really hoped so.

Sarutobi sighed smiling sadly. It was during this times he missed his wife the most. She could always give good advice even when everything seemed hopeless. He also missed the fourth hokage, he was a young but promising leader with life full of greatness ahead, cruelly interrupted by the kyuubi when he went rampant. He suspected there was someone behind it but Root had not found anything leading to who they were. He was disappointed. One of his personal ANBU guards appeared before him.

"The lord of the Land of Wind is here, Lord Hokage." The man said. Sarutobi sighed and lit his pipe.

"Make him enter. I trust my sons have brought him here unharmed?" He replied.

"About that…" The ANBU explained with a sad voice. "Your eldest son has not made it back, my Lord, he was killed in an ambush by the Sand's shinobi. However Asuma has come home unharmed, he is in the hospital."

The Hokage's expression hardened, his eldest son was dead, his wife died a few days ago during the birth of his first grandson, Konohamaru, who just lost both his parents and would never get to meet them. While he wanted to scream and cry in agony, he was the Hokage and as such he could not leave the village's government issues unattended.

"Find the Lord of the Wind country a good place to stay for the night, I'll meet him tomorrow, first hour in the morning." He said dismissing the ANBU who disappeared as quickly as he appeared before him. "Gai" He said, as another ANBU masked with a turtle's mask appear before him, "Takeshi", an ANBU with a hawk's mask appeared before him an knelt with a fist on the ground not looking at him.

"I want you to find Danzo and tell him to come to my office, Gai, you Takeshi bring Kakashi before me, I wish to speak with him as well."

Both ANBU nodded and disappeared to do their respective tasks.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Naruto Alternative)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kakashi waited outside the Hokage's office. From what Takeshi had told him the Hokage had also sent someone to get Danzo. He also knew this was a hard day for the Hokage and would have preferred to discuss his problems with Root any other day. He had left Naruto in Anko's house with the promise to pick him up tomorrow as he feared the reunion could drag on well into the night. He heard screaming inside the office.

"You are a fool Sarutobi! The kyuubi is a weapon not a pet!" Danzo shouted.

"Know your position" the Hokage replied in a cold yet more commanding and frightening voice. "I am the Hokage of this village and my orders to you and your organization are law. If I hear you have gone near that family again, I will not be as tolerant. Besides, I have given you what you have wanted now, permission to spy on the Uchiha even though I think those talks of rebellion are just your imagination."

"Yes, Lord Hokage, I shall do my best to obey you" the office's door opened and Danzo got out glaring at Kakashi before leaving. The voice of the Hokage sounded from his office.

"Kakashi, come in" he said. Kakashi obeyed. The Hokage seemed tired and the sadness of losing a son was clearly visible on his features yet he smiled at him.

"I see you have grown really fond of little Naruto, huh?" the Hokage asked. Kakashi nodded with a smile.

"I told you I would love him as my own" Kakashi replied smiling under his mask.

"Good. He will need it. Most of the villagers view him as the Kyuubi not realizing he is just another victim." The Hokage explained. "As you may have realized in the park. Did you not?"

Kakashi nodded, it wasn't a wonder that the third Hokage knew about the park. He however was confused.

"Excuse me, Lord Hokage. Have you brought me here to talk about my son?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course." Said Sarutobi kindly. "That child is extremely important to this village. I thank the gods know that I left him in your care. That child must know a normal childhood. If he grows up only feeling hated, he could lose control and destroy us."

"I think you are wrong" Kakashi replied. "You see, I think Naruto is not able to hate anyone. He is too stubborn. He would try to prove them wrong and show them his true value." The Hokage looked at him surprised. "That is my opinion."

The Hokage smiled. "You think he can be greater than his father?"

"I don't think he can" he replied surprising the Hokage. "I know he will."


	3. Uchiha massacre part 1: Tensions rise

Here is the third chapter. Well it is time for one of the pre-series timeline crucial point, the Uchiha massacre. It may differ a little from the original, I may introduce some new characters, don't kill me, but it all will have a reason with time. This may take two chapters, after that we will begin with the story. Let's get started.

L.D: (Repeat with me) I do not own Naruto, all merit goes to Masashi Kishimoto and the rest of the people who make this manga and Anime series possible.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Naruto Alternative)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Of all the clans that comprised Konoha, there wasn't any that could rival the Uchiha. This clan descended from powerful warriors and their origins could be traced back towards the beginning of ninjutsu. They had been a powerful warrior clan and a fearsome enemy in battle. They helped build the village and maintain peace, by forming the village's military police force, and were highly respected amongst the villagers. The relation between the clan and the village had improved greatly and when the fourth Hokage rose to power he, having being the master of one of the Uchiha ninjas and a good friend to the main family worked hard to improve the relations.

It all changed when the Kyuubi attack. When rumors started to fly around that someone was controlling the beast, more than a few fingers pointed at the clan. It was known that thanks to the Sharingan the Chakra beasts could be controlled and it was also speculated that the fourth Hokage had fought a Sharingan user supposedly responsible for the liberation of the beasts.

Nobunaga Uchiha, elder of the Uchiha clan, held a reunion with the council of the village to assure them of the loyalty of the Clan. They managed to convince the Hokage and for three years everything slowly returned to normal. On the beginning of the fourth year after the incident, the clan members began to feel observed and 2 months after that they caught a member of root near their compound. They felt betrayed.

That night the leaders of the different families of the clan held reunion in their clan leader's house, Fugaku Uchiha's house to discuss if they should remain loyal to Konoha after this offense. Fugaku was very reluctant to begin an action that would end in a civil war, he had three sons to take care of, Itachi, his eldest was already a genin, Mamoru, his middle son was entering the academy that year and his youngest Sasuke was merely a three year old. Luckily the elders of his clan supported his solution, so there was at least some room for debate.

"We should go and talk to the Lord Hokage. He has always been good to us, as was his late successor and his predecessors. We can't go to war for something like this, besides Danzo will not initiate hostile actions against us without his permission." Fugaku said.

"That's true." Said one of the leaders. "But what if he does? We should strike first and we should strike hard. We should let Konoha know who are they messing with!"

Some of the people in the room shouted in approval. The elder of the clan, a man white short hair and a goat beard spoke. He was the eldest member of the clan and as such the wisest, Nobunaga Uchiha.

"I think Lord Fugaku is right we should wait and talk with the Lord Hokage. He is a reasonable man and he will understand. I know he will keep Danzo in check."

"But venerable elder, how do we know he is not the one moving the strings behind root? Even if it is a very independent organization it is still part of our village forces and therefore obeys the orders he gives them" another man argued.

"You said it they must obey him" Nobunaga replied smiling wickedly. "That's why we'll talk with him and explain the situation we are and the possible consequences of this continuing. He is not only a good leader but also reasonable, he'll put an end to the situation if we explain it to him"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Naruto Alternative))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Unknown to the members of the Uchiha clan, Danzo caught wind of their plans and moved accordingly, that same night he held a reunion with the Hokage.

"My men have found proof that the Uchiha clan is conspiring against the village. Right now they are a meeting is holding place in Fugaku Uchiha's home. We should sweep in and exterminate their leaders while we have a chance. We should be able to solve it without too much bloodshed"

The Hokage looked at him and assumed a thoughtful expression. If what Danzo was telling was the truth then they should certainly act upon the information. However he didn't want to be the one to initiate hostilities. He was between the sword and the wall, he had to find a way to appease Danzo without initiating a civil war.

"I understand your concern. But I want your men to keep an eye on the situation, I'll send word for Fugaku Uchiha to come and meet me today if possible. If I tell you tomorrow that I have found no other way out you are free to deal with the situation however you see fit."

Danzo bowed his head and retired to his quarters. The Hokage sighed, with each passing day it seemed more complicated to keep Danzo under control. He knew the leader of Root would never attack him physically but he knew that if the Uchiha situation went out of hand, he would never let him live it down. The Anbu with the hawk mask appeared before him.

"Takeshi I want you to go to Fugaku Uchiha's home and bring him here, theirs is something that I want to discuss with him" The ANBU nodded and disappeared to complete his mission.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Naruto Alternative))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Fugaku entered the hokage's office. His wife, Mikoto, had been really scared when the ANBU showed up at their door to tell him that the Hokage required his presence. It wasn't really difficult for Fugaku to figure that Danzo had informed the Hokage about the reunion and maybe told him the Uchiha clan was planning a revolution against Konoha. Sadly he couldn't deny that some members of the clan wanted just that, a revolution, and that the ANBU showing up at his door at this hour wasn't the best to calm them down.

The old man looked at Fugaku and smiled signaling him to sit in front of him. Fugaku obeyed, after all, he had planned to talk to the Hokage anyways, so now he just had to push his plans forward a little.

"I have a report saying that you and your family are planning on a revolt against the village, taking into account that you have been great allies for the past years I wanted you to come to discuss this accusation against your clan." The Hokage explained. Fugaku sighed, he should have known root would be spying on them during the reunion. He nodded.

"There is indeed discontent in my clan, especially in the way the village has been treating us lately. We feel the people's distrust and we caught a root agent spying on our compound. You must understand that some people on my clan are not ok with this situation. But there is nothing you should worry about I can keep it under control." Fugaku defended. He knew the Hokage didn't want troubles more than he did.

"That's reassuring, though if this talks about rebellion continue you'll have to hand them to the ANBU, if you don't it may give Danzo the opportunity to make the council support an attack on your clan and if it comes to that I don't know if I could help you." The Hokage replied

"That's unreasonable!" Fugaku exclaimed. "It is not necessary to turn them in to the ANBU, my military police force can…"

"It is not open for discussion Fugaku, it is an order" The Hokage replied. "I know you are afraid of what may happen to them but I'll give special orders to treat them as you would. Nothing bad will happen to them. We will keep them under control for a time and then release them."

Fugaku nodded resigned and looked at the Hokage.

"Agreed but you have to call all root agents out of our compound. If they keep appearing it will be very difficult for me to control the people. Besides if you want my clan to trust the village again you may have to trust us, which means the next time you hear about a family reunion you shouldn't send the ANBU to my house, it doesn't give a good impression"

The Hokage chuckled and nodded as Fugaku left the office.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Naruto Alternative))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Continues in part 2.

Hope you enjoyed. Review if you liked it and feel free to say what you think.


	4. Uchiha massacre part 2: The fall

Sorry for the late update. I had some troubles with word and my computer in general. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

LD: I do not own Naruto

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Naruto Alternative))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

While the tensions between the village and the Uchiha were temporarily resolved, the discontent amongst the clan spread like fire and the clan shut down from the rest of the village except for the training of the younglings and the missions the village gave them. And while the villagers mostly didn't find it particularly weird. Sarutobi however did retire Danzo's men as he was asked, after all, that was his part of the deal. Fugaku however didn't send any information regarding the revolution's talk and the elders began to grow impatient. Even the Daimyo and the government of the nation were getting involved.

The Hokage had several reunions with Fugaku, but the clan's leader insisted everything was fine and the Hokage did not do anything but take their word for it. Two years after that fateful reunion the first son, Itachi, achieved the rank chuunin and chose to enter the Anbu. And two years after that Mamoru graduated and became a chuunin entering the ANBU as an aprentice. That gave the Hokage a chance to know more about the Uchiha's compound situation, though the clan began to distrust them and Itachi's best friend appeared murdered in the river which caused the rumors to fly around the brothers.

In the four years of isolation the revolutionary faction had grown stronger and Fugaku could not control it anymore. A senior ANBU heard Itachi talking to Mamoru about it and informed the Hokage. In a rush to prevent the rebel forces from getting what they wanted the Hokage ordered the ANBU attack an inn where the heads of the revolutions were staying. None of the Uchihas there made it back alive.

And so two days later.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Naruto Alternative))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Fugaku with Nobunaga at his right side and his sons Mamoru and Itachi behind him, observed his family members discuss the situation. Fugaku knew the village actions had been harsh and that their clan had suffered a lot because of it, yet Nobunaga asked for dialogue as elder seemed to fear that a battle against the village would bring the clan down. Many amongst the clan leaders begged to differ.

"If we strike now we'll catch them with their guard lowered. It will be our chance!" One of the clansmen was saying.

"That's right!" another one agreed. "They think they have ended with the threat! It is now that the Uchiha should claim their rightful place as the leaders of the village!"

"Please be reasonable!" Interrupted Nobunaga. "War is never the solution! Besides we do not have the resources to go against the village, and the daimyo's army would also get involved."

"It would take the Daimyo's army a week to arrive here and three days to at least prepare to leave the capital! There's plenty of time for us to defeat the village forces in a surprise attack!" Shouted another one. Everyone present at the reunion screamed in agreement.

"Father. I do not agree with the honorable council." A raven haired black eyed man with a small pony tail falling on his back spoke.

"Itachi. Keep in mind that you and Mamoru are here as observers, you do not have a voice nor a vote" said one of the clansmen not allowing Fugaku to reply.

"He was not talking to you!" A short raven haired, black eyed boy who looked like his father and brother replied.

"Mamoru!" Fugaku shouted. "That's no way of talking to a senior member of the clan. Apologize at once!"

"Not necessary. We will take our leave now father." Itachi interceded. After saying this both boys left the room and closed the door.

Once they were gone, the members of the clan began to talk again.

"We should also think in banishing them from the clan. They are not trustworthy" Said a voice on the back of the room. Many of the clansmen nodded in agreement.

"That's right Shishui's incident is still unresolved but I bet they were the ones that killed him" Another one agreed.

"Those are my sons you are talking about!" Fugaku exploded.

"They are ANBU! Village dogs!" The voice at the back argued.

"I'll join the revolution!" Fugaku said quieting the clansmen down. "If you swear on your ancestors that are also mine, that my children, will not be harmed nor banned."

In the back of the room one of the clansmen smiled wickedly.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Naruto Alt)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The week following the reunion, the Uchiha clan carried on with their preparations for war trying to keep Itachi and Mamoru in the dark. Unfortunately for them their effort were useless as both ninjas easily caught wind of what was going on especially since the elder Nobunaga retired to the mountains. That brought them to where they were now, before the whole council of Konoha Danzo included. It had taken them a two hour discussion to finally decide what course of action to take but they had finally decided to take it to the authorities. Hearing Danzo talk now, it hadn't been such a good idea.

"I told you the Uchiha clan was up to no good! But you wouldn't listen Sarutobi! I told you we shouldn't have stopped at the inn, we should have ended them all!" Danzo exclaimed.

"This is certainly a bothersome situation" Said Sarutobi's former teammate, Homura Mitokado, while taking his glasses off to clean them. "If the report we have just received is true, we should act now, let Danzo take care of it."

Sarutobi's former female teammate, Koharu Utatane, spoke. "I agree. I know it's hard on you Sarutobi but the village is more important than your moral values. We should exterminate them before they take action."

Mamoru and Itachi stood knelt before them in silence. They wanted by all means to stop the council from making what they thought they would do but they knew it was futile, Danzo would have it his way and their was nothing they could do about it.

The hokage played with her beard as he thought of what to do. What the elders were suggesting was a massacre to exterminate a clan. That would imply the deaths of women and children as well as the combatants but somewhere deep inside him he knew it was too late for diplomatic negotiations. Itachi interrupted his thoughts.

"We'll do it. We'll go with an ANBU team and neutralize the menace. There is no need to exterminate everyone. Mamoru and I will take care of the ones we know that are the brains of the operation."

The Hokage looked at the young Uchihas with wide eyes.

"Itachi do you know what you are implying with this?

"That we'll go against our clan for the village. We will save those who we know aren't involved in the conspiracy, even if it is a 5 % of the clan we will rebuild ourselves. But we can't live knowing some of our people are traitors" Mamoru answered as if reading his brother's mind.

"But we want absolute freedom to spare whoever we want, if we are absolutely certain that they are not involved in the conspiracy" Itachi finished.

Danzo tried to protest but Sarutobi rose his hand signalling to shut up. The Hokage smiled warmly at the two young ANBU before him.

"It shall be done your way"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Naruto Alternative)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

As the night went on both ANBU carried on with their mission. They both wore wolves masks and the standar black uniform. They silently killed the clan's guards, some of whom they had known since childhood. They hunted down some of them who tried to flee. They took no pleasure on their job and behind the masks the tears were falling. What they were doing was an insult to their ancestors and a violation of their sacred obligation towards their clan but it was necessary. At least that's what they told themselves to be able to do it.

They were quick and deathly and in only two hours most of the clan members they found laid dead at their feet. However, they were quick to realize that most of their clan's women and children were missing. It was then when they realized the clan had anticipated their arrival and had sent them to the Uchiha sanctuary, only voluntary women and men had remained to allow them to escape. When they finished massacring the rest of the guarnison they went to their home just to find it empty. Mamoru let out an angry scream.

"Shit! Mom and dad are part of the plot too! They have left!"

"Calm down" Itachi said. "They may just have fled because they feared for Sasuke safety"

Mamoru smiled.

"That's... Itachi watch out!" He screamed as a ball of fire entered and burst in front of them, making the room burst into flames. Quickly recuperating from the attack both boys left the burning house and looked at their assailants. Their parents stood before them with their sharingans on.

"I see you have gotten Mamoru" Said their mother with a smile that didn't make her less threatening. Both Itachi and Mamoru adopted fighting stances as their parents did the same.

"I see you don't intend to speak in your defense." Their father said with a slightly angry tone.

"No need" Itachi replied as he and his father began a contest of Katons.

"That's right" Mamoru said as he took out a short blade and attacked his mother.

Both combats were pretty much even. The four fighters used the sharingan to anticipate their enemies movement and so on. Neither Itachi or Mamoru were surprised their parents had been elites on their days and their abilities had not gotten rusty with time. Mamoru decided that it was time to get serious.

He threw his blade towards his mother and formed a seal with his hands.

"Special weapon technique, Silent Dragon." He said as the blade began to attack his mother moving on its own from all kind of angles. The woman was having troubles blockating it with wind chakra techniques.

Meanwhile Fugaku was trapped and rendered helpless by Itachi's illusion.

"Father, please don't resist. Give up." Itachi pleaded.

"I don't wanna hear that from a traitor." Fugaku spat. "I'm sorry then." Itachi said. "Katon"

Fugaku dissappeared in a ball of fire, but before he did, Itachi could swear he heard him mouth the words "I'm proud of you son" before dissapearing. Mikoto was also defeated by Mamoru when her chakra was no more, her eyes widened as she looked at the blade and fell lifeless to the ground with a smile on her face. Itachi and Mamoru understood that the combat has been a trial to check if they were ready to face the dangers that life would throw at them and wept.

After that and checking the compound for more Uchihas Itachi and his brother left as silently as they arrived with their actions weighing down on them. Their parents were dead and their brother in an unknown location.

"We will find him" Itachi said trying to reassure his brother.

Mamoru just nodded as both of them went to report to the Hokage.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Naruto Alternative))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

During the following days the ANBU and root searched for the remnants of the clan to no avail. Itachi and Mamoru remained in the village as the Hokage personal ANBU. The massacre was atributed to an unknown force and only the ANBU knew what really happened. And that was the end of one of Konoha's most prestigious clan, which was ironically foretold by their elder.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Naruto alternative))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

So this is it for the past Now on with the main story...


End file.
